Nowadays, most of the vehicles headlights covers are made of polycarbonate or similar hard plastic polymer materials in place of glass. The introduction of plastic in the manufacture of such covers represented a series of advantages based upon the nature of the plastic itself in comparison to glass: a more economical, lightweight, strong, resistant, durable and moldable material.
Despite of such advantages, over time, such covers are impacted negatively by the natural elements altering its bright and clear appearance and becoming foggy or yellowed, thus deteriorating its external surface. Particularly, the exposure of the plastic covers to UV rays and heat from the sun and from the bulbs promotes the oxidation and discoloring of its plastic external surface, affecting negatively the utility of the cover by not allowing the proper passing of the light through said covers.
Thus, there is a need for providing a composition that simultaneously cleans and polish said external surface of the headlight covers in a manner that the utility of vehicles headlights is restored.